


Showtime

by TheBiophone



Category: The Mask (1994), The Masked Singer (Australia), The Wiggles
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, Intrigue, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiophone/pseuds/TheBiophone
Summary: Who is that mysterious Puppet?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Showtime

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just a quick li'l note: I know I tagged the fic with the members' real surnames (that's what popped up in the tags), but this piece concerns the fictional characters they play within the group.
> 
> ... Mostly.
> 
> Note 2: there is some minor cursing at the end of the fic. That's why it's rated T.

Simon Wiggle was, by all accounts, a very affable man. Big, tall, and burly, he was one of Wiggle Town’s gentle giants, spending his time singing opera and teaching his friends basic numeracy skills.

Then, there was the Puppet.

The Puppet was a nine-foot-tall monstrosity that was known to lurk around Wiggle Town from time to time. It was understood that the creature’s origins were mysterious—and that indeed, he had not been spotted around town until relatively recently. While he was largely a benevolent actor, woe betide anyone who crossed him.

It was a sunny day in Wiggle Town. In fact, it was so sunny that the Wiggles decided to use the sunlight from the windows to illuminate Hot Potato Studios. Sure, that meant there were a few shady spots here and there, but it was nothing the Wiggles couldn’t work with.

That’s when a shadowy figure came swaggering through the front entrance. He was a dark-haired Wanna-Wiggle, and everyone knew he was up to no good. The most astutely aware of this fact was Anthony, whose trembling and suddenly clamminess was clear to everyone in the building.

Simon stepped forward. “Don’t worry, Anto,” he said. “I’ve got this.”

From a dark corner, Simon pulled out the Puppet’s head. He put it on, and in a matter of seconds, he was nine feet tall.

“Showtime, bitches.”


End file.
